


Angel Light

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."</p>
<p>"You're going to what?" Ron asked.<br/>"Go to Draco's house," Harry repeated... "It's not like my life could get any crappier."<br/>Harry and Draco partner up for a project, and they get to show each other books. It leads to some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Light

“You’re going to what?” Ron asked.

“Go to Draco’s house,” Harry repeated. “We got partnered up for a project together. About Salem. His family has some cool books on witchcraft apparently.” He shrugged. “I’m bringing a few of mine, too, because he wanted it to be kind of like an ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ deal.”

“What if he uses your hobby against you?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s not like my life could get any crappier.”

* * *

 

It had changed Harry’s life to befriend Ron on the bus back in first year, and his mom was one of many perks. Mrs. Weasley was a great person. She gave Harry a sweater for Christmas and always made sure that Ron had enough lunch for both of them, just in case Aunt Petunia didn’t give Harry any (which was often).

Mrs. Malfoy was… actually not bad. Or that different.

She was his godfather’s estranged cousin and he had met her briefly once before, when he was younger, and he remembered that she actually seemed to like him.

He and Draco didn’t always get along, but they were doing a lot better than they used to. Draco had actually _sought_ him out to be his partner on the project.

Harry had ridden his bike to the Malfoys’ house. He parked his bike in a patch rocks off of the driveway before heading onto the porch, where the door opened to reveal Narcissa. She was beautiful, which is probably where Draco got it-

Harry banished that thought immediately.

“You must be Harry! Oh, you’re growing into such a young man. Come in, come in! There’s some milk and cookies in the kitchen.”

“Actually, I already took them into my room.” And, just as usual, Draco appeared out of nowhere and made Harry jump. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Am I? I, uh, didn’t know. My aunt and uncle don’t care though.”

An odd look came across Draco’s face. “In that case, Mother, you can catch up with Harry over dinner. We should really work on our project right now.” He took Harry’s hand into his and lead him up the stairs and into his room.

It felt like a forest in here. It was cooler than the hallway outside, the floor and furniture was dark chocolate brown wood, and the walls and anything fabric were dark green.

After setting down his bag, Harry sat down on a carpet that was easily softer than his bed before reaching for a cookie from the coffee table next to him. “So where do you want to start?”

He shrugged as he sat down across the table from Harry. “Here are all of the books we have.” Most of them were huge, unlike Harry’s smaller ones that he had managed to scrounge up enough change for over the years--he couldn’t access the money his parents had left for him until his eighteenth birthday (thankfully though, neither could his aunt and uncle).

His eyes widened. “We need to get cracking.”

* * *

 

“You look very tired, Potter,” Draco said. It was after inner, which had been over an hour because of Narcissa’s nearly endless questioning. Harry actually hadn’t minded it, especially since it had only been the three of them--Lucius was, apparently, on a business trip.

Harry yawned again. “We’re barely halfway done.”

He hesitated for a second. “It’s a Friday. You could sleep over and we could finish this when you’re fresh,” a beat later he added, “Only if you want to, of course. Potter.” He refused to say that, even if it wasn’t a Friday, he’d gladly let him sleep over.

He smiled. “That sounds like a great idea, Draco.”

* * *

 

An hour later, both boys were freshly showered and in Draco’s cozy flannel pajamas. Narcissa offered more cookies and milk but they were both still stuffed from dinner.

They were standing in front of the bed, clearly trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. “Do you have any sleeping bags?”

“Pfft, do I look like I’ve ever gone camping?”

“Well, what do you usually do when people sleep over?”

“It doesn’t happen? Look, why don’t we just share the bed? It’s big enough, Potter.”

“Uh, sure.” He yawned. “I’m too tired to care at this point.”

It didn’t take them long to get settled in different sides and under different blankets, though Draco didn’t fall asleep until much after Harry. There was something about having his crush of five years sleeping in his bed that made him want to stay up and just… watch, even though Harry’s back was to him.

Despite this, knowing he should sleep, he turned around and sighed before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Even though they’d fallen asleep with their backs facing each other and a foot of distance between the two, they woke up looking towards each other, faces only inches apart, if that.

Even without his glasses, Harry could see that Draco had the faintest of freckles across his nose, brought out especially by his blushing.

“Can I kiss you?” Draco whispered. The early morning light was falling on his face, making it shimmer, making him look like an _angel_

And who was Harry to say no to such an angel?

When they fell back asleep less than an hour later, Draco’s head was on Harry’s chest, reminding him of a kitten. He wished that he had a cell phone to take a picture of it, to show Ron that even the meanest of people can let their guard down and look like the sweetest--which he was now convinced that Draco was--but, at the same time, he just wanted to keep this moment to himself.

He had the strangest feeling that he was never going to regret partnering up with Draco for this project.


End file.
